pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Golem
Vs. Golem is the ninth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 8/19/15. Story Ian’s Feraligatr is on a scale, being weighed by Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: 196.4 pounds. About the average size for a Feraligatr, and meets the 176.4 pound weight requirement for the Sumo Conference. You two are good to go! Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Perfect. Thanks Nurse Joy. Elise: I wish I had a Pokémon that met that requirement. I would’ve participated as well. Togepi: Toge, toge! Conway: Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities. Voice: Hey! Elise! The group turns, as they see Whitney running towards them. She pants heavily, though is smiling. Elise: Whitney! It’s been a while! Whitney: So, what? Were you not going to say hello while you were in town? Elise: Sorry about that. We’ve been busy with the Pokéathlon. Whitney: And that’s why I’m here! I’m competing too! Nurse Joy: Glad you could make it, Whitney. Let’s weigh your Pokémon. Whitney: Right! Go, Ursaring! She throws a Pokéball, choosing Ursaring. Ursaring roars, as Elise and Conway back up. Feraligatr looks intrigued, while Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Teddiursa. It spends its days traveling its territory for food. With its strong nose, it can find food buried deep in the ground. Elise: This used to be your Teddiursa? Whitney: Yep! It evolved, gaining a major power boost! Ursaring gets on the scale, as Nurse Joy weighs it. Nurse Joy: 300 pounds. A bit heavy for an average Ursaring. You may want to cut back its sweets. Ursaring: (Disappointed growl) Whitney: But, we love sweets! Ugh! Fine! (She turns to Ian) With some luck, we’ll meet in the Sumo Contest! Ian: Maybe. End Scene It is the day of the Sumo Conference, as there are eight trainers gathered. Ian, Gary, Conway and Whitney stand among them. One of the other opponents is Melissa, and another is Jimmy, who wears a red sweatshirt, yellow pants, a baseball cap facing backwards. His hair is sticking out of the cap through the adjusting strap hole. Magnus: And hello! Welcome to the Sumo Conference! Today, we have 8 Pokéathletes competing to show they are the biggest and toughest! Here are the rules! There is a sumo ring that both competing Pokémon must remain in. The winner is the one who pushes their opponent out of the ring! Also, only Physical attacks can be used! No Special attacks are allowed! And now, let us begin! First round trainers, take your places! Ian is on one side of the ring, while Conway is on the other. Conway: (Sighs) Why does it always come to this? Ian: What’s wrong? Not confident? Conway: If it’s against you, I have to give it everything I’ve got, and I may still not win. So, without further adieu, go, Exeggutor! Conway throws the Pokéball, choosing Exeggutor. Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Ian: So that’s why you didn’t use it in the Grass Tournament. Conway: That, and I wanted to get Sunflora some experience. Ian: (Pulls out Lure Ball) Go, Feraligatr! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Magnus: And, sumo commence! Conway: Exeggutor, use Wood Hammer! Exeggutor charges at Feraligatr, its body glowing blue. Feraligatr stomps the ground, gaining some footing. Feraligatr catches Exeggutor, skidding back slightly. Ian: Use Super Power! Feraligatr’s muscles flex as it glows with a red aura. Feraligatr lifts Exeggutor off the ground, as it throws Exeggutor across the ring, crashing down. Exeggutor bounces after it hits the ground, going out of the ring. Magnus: And Exeggutor is out! Feraligatr is the winner! Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Hm. I think we’ve found your new battle style, Feraligatr. Sumo style. Feraligatr: Gator! The tournament continues. Jimmy chooses Typhlosion, while Melissa chooses Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan charges with Outrage, but Typhlosion out maneuvers it with Quick Attack. After getting behind Kangaskhan, Typhlosion hits Kangaskhan with Flame Wheel, causing Kangaskhan to stumble out of the ring. Magnus: And Kangaskhan is out! The winners are Jimmy and Typhlosion! Jimmy: Yeah! That’s the way! Typhlosion: Ba-ga! A trainer’s Rhydon clashes its Horn Attack with a Nidoking’s Horn Attack. The two then lock arms, trying to wrestle through. Rhydon then lowers its head, ramming Nidoking with Horn Attack, rocketing it out of the ring. Magnus: And, Nidoking is out! The next battle is Whitney vs. Gary. Gary: So, you’re back for a rematch, huh? Whitney: You may have beat us before! But not this time! Go, Ursaring! Whitney throws her Pokéball, choosing Ursaring. Ursaring roars, as Gary chuckles. Gary: That it? Let’s show off, Golem. Gary throws the Pokéball, choosing Golem. Golem: Gole. Magnus: And, begin! Whitney: Ursaring! Hammer Arm! Ursaring charges at Golem, swinging its arms up into the air, glowing white. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm, as Golem catches Ursaring’s attacks. Gary: Roll back. Golem rolls backwards, pulling Ursaring with it. Ursaring freaks, as Golem kicks Ursaring over, it soaring over Gary’s head, and hitting the ground. Magnus: And, Ursaring has been demolished! Gary and Golem win! And I must say, I think that these two are the pair to beat in this round! As they were last time! End Scene Feraligatr is pushed back by Typhlosion’s Flame Wheel, as Typhlosion jumps back afterwards, avoiding Feraligatr’s grip. Jimmy: There we go, Typhlosion! Now, Quick Attack! Typhlosion charges through at a blinding speed, rapidly moving back and forth, circling Feraligatr. Feraligatr doesn’t try to move, instead letting Typhlosion strike a few times. Elise: Why doesn’t Feraligatr move? Conway: It’s just like that battle with Flareon. Feraligatr has changed from going after its opponents to taking their attacks and striking at the opportune time. Ian: Ice Fang. Feraligatr opens its mouth, ice energy forming in the shape of fangs in its mouth. Feraligatr swings its head, biting into Typhlosion, lifting Typhlosion off the ground. The ice is strong, starting to freeze Typhlosion. Jimmy: Flame Wheel! Typhlosion is engulfed in flames, though Feraligatr’s bite doesn’t loosen up. Feraligatr flails its head, then throws Typhlosion. Typhlosion flips in the air, landing gracefully on its feet. The fire on its back lights up, as it roars. Typhlosion: Ba-ga! Magnus: And Typhlosion is out! Jimmy: What?! Magnus: It landed outside the ring. Jimmy looks at the ground, seeing Typhlosion was standing just behind the ring. Ian: Feraligatr moved forward as it caught Typhlosion in Ice Fang. That small amount of movement was enough for Typhlosion to land behind the line. Jimmy: Wow. You’re good. We lost this time, but next time, we’ll win! Typhlosion: Ba-ga! Ian: I look forward to it. Gary’s Golem strikes Rhydon with Hammer Arm, uppercutting Rhydon. Rhydon is disoriented, as Golem rolls around to behind Rhydon. Golem grabs Rhydon’s tail, and rolls, lifting Rhydon overhead, slamming it down on the other side of the line. Magnus: And Golem smashes the competition once again! It and Gary go on to the final round with Ian! These two are going to go at it once again! Gary and Golem are ready as Ian walks out onto the field. Ian: Told you we’d battle again. Gary: You did. I just didn’t expect it so soon. Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Magnus: And now, without further delay, begin! Gary: Golem, use Double Edge! Golem curls up, as it rolls at Feraligatr glowing a white silver. Feraligatr uses Super Power, and stops Golem in its tracks. Feraligatr strains to lift Golem, but manages to flip it slightly. Ian: Ice Fang. Feraligatr uses Ice Fang, as it snaps at Golem, the ice energy brushing past Golem. Gary: Hammer Arm! Ian: Dragon Claw! Feraligatr’s hands are surrounded by light blue energy claws, as Golem comes at it with Hammer Arm. The two exchange blows several times, Feraligatr being pushed backwards. Gary: Too bad. A Pokémon’s attack and defense go down after using Super Power. Use Rollout! Golem curls up and rolls at Feraligatr, crashing into it. Feraligatr grabs it, but its strength is drained, as Golem’s Rollout increases in power. Feraligatr skids backwards, its feet getting dangerously close to the line. Ian: Super Power! Feraligatr flexes with Super Power, but barely keeps Golem back. Golem continues to roll at Feraligatr, its spin speed increasing. Ian: (Smirk) Side step. Gary: What?! Feraligatr pushes Golem back, as it steps out of the way. Golem accelerates past Feraligatr, rolling out of the ring, smudging the line. Magnus: And Golem has left the ring! And the victors of our Sumo Conference are Ian and Feraligatr! Ian runs onto the field, as Feraligatr stomps victoriously, doing a bit of a dance. Ian: Well done, Feraligatr. We found your power. Feraligatr: Gator! Magnus: And for winning the Sumo Conference, I am proud to give to you, the King’s Rock! Magnus holds out the King’s Rock, as Ian takes it, bowing to Magnus as he does. Gary: Heh. Dumb luck, that’s all that was. Magnus: Now, rest up for tomorrow! Tomorrow is one of my favorites and one of the original Pokéathlon events, the Block Smashing contest! Main Events * Ian and Feraligatr win the Sumo Conference, winning a King's Rock. * Feraligatr is revealed to have learned Dragon Claw. * Gary's Graveler is revealed to have evolved into a Golem. * Melissa returns. * Jimmy debuts. * Ian defeats Gary for the first time. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Whitney * Gary * Melissa * Jimmy * Rhydon Trainer * Nidoking Trainer Pokémon * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Exeggutor (Conway's) * Ursaring (Whitney's) * Kangaskhan (Melissa's) * Typhlosion (Jimmy's) * Golem (Gary's) * Rhydon * Nidoking Trivia * This is one of the few Pokéathlon rounds that Elise does not participate in. * This marks Ian's first victory against Gary since their rivalry began. * Melissa is a character of the day that appeared in Vs. Kangaskhan. She made her return due to me wanting a Kangaskhan in the competition. * Jimmy and Whitney were introduced into the tournament at the last minute. They weren't in the original draft. * Jimmy didn't appear in the Grass Pokémon competition because I didn't think to add him in till this episode. * Jimmy appearing in the Pokéathlon is based on his cross-canon counterpart, Gold from Pokémon Adventures, winning all the Pokéathlon events. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Pokéathlon Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise